


After Practice

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should hurry, the gates will close soon.” “Shut up I know.” Matsukawa grips them a little tighter and Hanamaki eyes how his adam’s apple bobs when he swallows and he licks his lips. He leans forward and licks a stripe up his throat and he scrapes his teeth down and can feel the vibrations on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I'm going in. I'm gonna fix this shit up.
> 
> anyways, you guys should still check out [Close to the Chest](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3898771) by darkmagicalgirl it's KyouHaba (Kyoutani/Yahaba) and get into this rarepair hell but lmao lets face it- if you're reading this pair you're already there

After the team leaves when practice is over, Hanamaki and Matsukawa casually stroll up to Iwaizumi and ask for the keys. “What the hell do you guys need the keys for?” He says, pulling off his jersey. Matsukawa wolf whistles. “Been doing extra work there, ace?” eyeing Iwaizumi’s biceps.

Hanamaki scoffs, muttering something under his breath with a scathing look towards Iwaizumi's firm and sweaty appendages. "Extra practice." he scowls. 

“Don’t be salty, Makki!” Oikawa snickers, throwing an arm over Iwaizumi's shoulders with a wink. 

"Pot meet kettle," Makki shoots back. Oikawa gives him an offended look.

“Give it up,” Iwaizumi snickers. "Like you'll actually ever beat me." He says with smugness. He even flexes a little and Matsukawa puts a hand over his heart and pretends to swoon, draping himself over Hanamaki, fanning himself. Hanamaki shoves him off when it's clear he has full intention of leaning all of his weight on him. 

"'Join the volleyball club,' they said, 'it'll be fun,' they said," Hanamaki looks over to where Kunimi is shoving his practice clothes in his bag and unironically looking like he agrees with Hanamaki's words. "'You'll create fulfilling friendships with people who are courteous and pleasant to be around,' they lied," Hanamaki says in a flat voice.

Iwaizumi grins and Matsukawa and Oikawa titter. "Don't be an ass," Iwaizumi bumps him with a shoulder.

"Well, y'know. You are what you eat." Hanamaki gives him a side-eye with a smirk stretching his lips. The third years fall silent and the locker room has a brief lull in noise. They hear a conspicuously loud ‘Holy shit' on the other side of the locker room. Possibly from Kyoutani. 

Matsukawa leans into Hanamaki with his head down, shoulders shaking. Iwaizumi looks a little lost before giving them a pained look. Oikawa muffles his laugh behind his hand. "Why do you have to be like this." Iwaizumi asks earnestly. 

By the time the team leaves Iwaizumi tosses them the key ring to the locker room and gym and sternly says, “Better be here early to open up and don't stay too long.” They both do a lazy salute, leaning against the doorway and watch as he leaves with Oikawa already chatting up a storm.

They fist bump without looking each other, “Mission success.” Hanamaki turns back to the locker room and Matsukawa takes the opportunity to slap his ass. “Oi! It's a butt, not a volleyball. Watch the goods,” Hanamaki complains and rubs his left ass cheek. 

“I’m watching,” Matsukawa hums and reaches out and gropes the other cheek through the thin athletic shorts.

The door closes with a click behind them.

* * *

 

Hanamaki slicks the erections together and thrusts his hips into the loose circle Matsukawa and him have made with their intertwined fingers. “Mmn…” Matsukawa groans and tips his head back against the lockers to inhale shakily. He can feel the way Hanamaki’s cock pushes through their slick fingers and moves hard against his own dripping cock.

“God…” Hanamaki grunts, “Put some work into it too, will you?” He does a particular hard thrust against him and Matsukawa gasps. The boy breathlessly laughs and begins moving his hips in tandem and Hanamaki grits out a “Fuck yes, just like that.”

It’s lewd how Hanamaki just seems to stare at their cocks and the way they push through and leak pre-cum from the tips. Matsukawa does not fail to point this out. “Well, we’re both jerking off in the locker room after hours, I don’t think that makes you any better than me.” He mutters. 

“We should hurry, the gates will close soon.” “Shut up I know.” Matsukawa grips them a little tighter and Hanamaki eyes how his adam’s apple bobs when he swallows and he licks his lips. He leans forward and licks a stripe up his throat and he scrapes his teeth down and can feel the vibrations on his lips.  

“Gross,” the other pants out and lets out a cry when Hanamaki’s teeth sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hanamaki smooths his tongue over the spot and smiles cheekily even though Matsukawa can’t see.

“Absolutely disgusting,” Hanamaki agrees with another wet lick and nip of his teeth. He breathes in Matsukawa’s hot skin with a short laugh. Their hips rut together messily and they’re getting sloppy.

“Fuck, the team will see all these,” Matsukawa grumbles but they both know they don't really give a fuck about a dark hickey or two. 

“It’ll be a riot,” Hanamaki snickers then abruptly moans. “Ohh shit _yes_ , right there,” Matsukawa has a stray finger tracing a vein on the side of his length. The teen shudders and he closes his eyes. “Fuck, make me cum, Issei” he pants.

Matsukawa noses nudges his head aside and returns the bites and suckles. He savors Hanamaki’s laborious breaths in his ears, adores the slight escapes of noises he tries to keep in his throat. 

Quickly, Hanamaki’s rhythm is lost and he clutches Matsukawa close and tight when he cums with a sharp inhale and a low groan. His hips seize against Matsukawa and spurts of come coat their hands.

Hanamaki slumps against Matsukawa as his chest heaves. They’re silent for a minute and Hanamaki’s breathing slows and he lifts his head from the other boy’s shoulder. “How do you want it, big boy?” he teases breathlessly and eases their sticky fingers apart and tucks himself back in his boxers while trying to keep come from getting on them without too much incident.

“Whatever’s fine, jus’ wanna get off.” He strokes his length and gazes at Hanamaki with his half-lidded eyes.

Hanamaki drops to his knees and bats away Matsukawa’s hand. “I’m going to-” Hanamaki takes this moment to smirk up at him. “ _blow_ you away.”

Matsukawa stares down at him like he done with him. “That get less and less hilarious each time you use that,” The other boy snickers and wraps his lips around the head and sucks, Matsukawa gasps. Hanamaki lets the flat of his tongue run up and down the side and pays special attention to the spot under the head that Matsukawa _loves_.

He feels a hand thread through his hair and muss it up. “Feels good 'hiro…” Matsukawa lets a throaty moan slip out. His hips jump when Hanamaki hollows his cheeks and takes him all the way in, head bobbing quickly. The heat coils tightly in his gut and Matsukawa can tell he’ll cum soon. “H-holy shit, when did you- _fuck_ \- learn that?” Hanamaki hums and then next thing, he’s spilling cum deep down his throat, hand gripping Hanamaki’s hair tightly with a loud stuttering moan. Hanamaki taps his thigh and Matsukawa releases his grip on his hair. 

Hanamaki pops his lips off his softening cock and strokes Maatsukawa’s hips till the other boy’s breathing slows. He gets up and rubs his knees and gives the taller boy a chaste kiss. “Practiced with popsicles, now c’mon we gotta go _now._ ” Matsukawa hurriedly tucks himself back in his pants and grabs his bag. They rush out of the locker room nearly tripping over each other before Matsukawa realizes that they forgot to lock the door, so they double back and fucking bolt for the school entrance.

They dash past the gatekeeper making their way to the front of the school and ignore the shouts aimed at them.    

**Author's Note:**

> That was inconclusive but that's alright.
> 
> Come talk to me about your rarepairs at [ my tumblr](http://crazygaze.tumblr.com/)   
> EDIT: WOW THERE WERE SO MANY MIST AK ES JESUS CHRIST IM GLAD I TOOK THE TIME TO EDIT IT FINALLY


End file.
